Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2/Grand Final
The Grand Final of Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2 was a series of battles which determined the Grand Champion of Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2. The episode featured the winners of the five heats and three wildcards chosen by the production crew, which were given to Twister, Bamm Bamm and Meshuggah. It was originally broadcast by BNN on Nederland 2 on August 4, 2003. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Philipper 2 vs Krab-Bot Krab-Bot had the faster start and pushed Philipper 2 into the side grinders. It tried to get into a good position to attack, but Philipper 2 turned and flipped Krab-Bot up and onto the arena wall. It then tried to use its crushing tail on Krab-Bot, but was unable to, and Krab-Bot was eventually freed by Refbot. Krab-Bot grabbed Philipper 2 again and pushed it into a CPZ, whereby both Growler and Shunt attacked both robots. Philipper 2 flipped Krab-Bot again, but when it tried to repeat this, it missed, which allowed Krab-Bot to get one of its pincers into Philipper 2's flipper mechanism. Growler separated the two machines and held Krab-Bot over the flame pit. Krab-Bot escaped and attacked Philipper 2 from behind, allowing the Belgian robot to use its crusher on its adversary's wheel. Time ran out, and the Jury decided to put Philipper 2 through. Winner: Philipper 2 PulverizeR vs Twister Both robots had a very cautious start, simply getting their weapons up to speed and avoiding each other. PulverizeR got the first hit, knocking Twister off the ground. PulverizeR then drove at Twister, but overturned itself. It then activated the pit, then drove around it a few times, trying to lure Twister in. When this didn't work, it drove around the back of Twister and hit it again, the force of the blow being enough to knock Twister right onto its back. PulverizeR then tried to push its beaten opponent into the pit, but Twister helped it out by pulling itself in using its blade. Winner: PulverizeR Lizzard vs Bamm Bamm This was the third time the two machines had fought each other, with the score between them being one each. Lizzard got into the centre of the arena and spun, but its "swan tail" was unable to cause any damage to Bamm Bamm, which tried to retaliate with its axe. After three misses and a moment where both robots drove over the flame pit, Bamm Bamm finally hit Lizzard's wheel opening. It then pushed it into Shunt's CPZ, who hit its top covering, causing some damage. Lizzard seemed to be immobilised after this attack, and was counted out. Bamm Bamm then pushed Lizzard into Dead Metal, who sawed through its armour and placed it on the arena flipper. After being thrown, Lizzard was pushed onto the drop zone, where it was hit with the same barrels previously used in the Pinball Trial of the UK series. Shunt finally put Lizzard out of its misery by pushing it down the pit. Winner: Bamm Bamm Meshuggah vs Scrap-2-Saur At first, the two robots simply drove around, trying to get into a good position to attack. Meshuggah eventually struck first, hitting Scrap-2-Saur over onto its back using its flywheel. Meshuggah hit Scrap-2-Saur again, whereby it finally self-righted into Meshuggah's flywheel. Meshuggah then struck Scrap-2-Saur again, knocking it up but not over, which allowed Scrap-2-Saur to flip Meshuggah twice. Scrap-2-Saur then got underneath Meshuggah and flipped it onto its disc, which bounced it away. After a bit of dodging, the two robots struck each other head on, and it became apparent that Scrap-2-Saur's flipper panel had been damaged. The two robots came head-to-head again, and this time Meshuggah broke a panel off of its opponent, as well as causing a crack in its chassis. After losing a few more panels, Scrap-2-Saur drove across the arena and hit the pit release bumper. It was most unfortunate for Meshuggah that the pit opened the exact moment it was driving over it and it descended into oblivion. Winner: Scrap-2-Saur Semi-Finals Philipper 2 vs Bamm Bamm This was the second time the two robots had fought each other. At first, the two fired their weapons at exactly the same time, causing minimal problems. Bamm Bamm tried to use its axe again, but missed. Philipper 2 then flipped Bamm Bamm over, which self-righted. Philipper 2 repeated this process twice more, but again, Bamm Bamm was able to right itself. Bamm Bamm then started to push Philipper 2 around the arena, but it was unable to use its axe to great effect. Philipper 2 then flipped Bamm Bamm again, but the attack seemed to wedge its flipper open. Bamm Bamm self-righted and hit Philipper 2 with its axe. With its main weapon out of commission, Philipper 2 tried to use its crusher, but was pushed into the arena wall by Bamm Bamm. By now, it became apparent that the axe and crusher of the two robots were locked together, until Growler broke them up by ramming into them. It appeared as though Bamm Bamm's axe had now also lost power, and the Jury decided to put Philipper 2 through. Winner: Philipper 2 Scrap-2-Saur vs PulverizeR Again, this was the second time the two robots had fought each other. Scrap-2-Saur drove straight at PulverizeR before its weapon could get up speed and pushed it around. It tried to use its flipper, but missed. It charged it again, but this time PulverizeR's weapon was up to speed and the impact knocked Scrap-2-Saur up and balancing on its back. Scrap-2-Saur, luckily, was able to right itself, and then it flipped PulverizeR over. The two robots drove around each other, before Scrap-2-Saur hit the pit release, but neither robot drove near it. Instead, Scrap-2-Saur pushed PulverizeR into the CPZ, where Mr. Psycho hit PulverizeR's spinning disc with his hammer. Scrap-2-Saur tried to flip PulverizeR, but there appeared to be something wrong with its flipper and, as it tried to push PulverizeR away, it broke down. Refbot counted it out and Growler dragged it onto the arena flipper, but suddenly Scrap-2-Saur came back to life. It drove away and tried to attack PulverizeR again, but was blocked by Growler, who pushed it into the pit. Winner: PulverizeR Final Philipper 2 vs PulverizeR PulverizeR drove straight onto Philipper 2's flipper, but couldn't cause any damage. It did, however, escape before Philipper 2 could use its flipper. Philipper 2 then successfully flipped PulverizeR over, but PulverizeR then hit Philipper 2's side, causing very little damage, before being flipped again. PulverizeR then reversed up Philipper 2's wedge front, getting stranded on its side for a while before falling back down. PulverizeR was then flipped again by Philipper 2, but as it turned away for another charge, it hit Philipper 2, ripping part of its flipper off. Philipper 2 continued to push PulverizeR around, but did not use its flipper. PulverizeR hit Philipper 2 again, but only knocked it away. The two robots drove around each other and, in the last few seconds, PulverizeR hit Philipper 2, which caused its flipper to bend slightly. The decision of the Jury awarded PulverizeR the championship. Dutch Robot Wars Series 2 Champion: PulverizeR Trivia *The first round battle between Philipper 2 and Krab-Bot was the only battle in Dutch Robot Wars not to feature a robot from The Netherlands. The two robots were from Belgium and the UK (with roots in South Africa) respectively. Category:Dutch Series 2 Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion